gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price is Right/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of The Price is Right. Board Games A board game based on the 1956 version was made in 1958 by Lowell. pic95298_md.jpg Another version was released by Milton Bradley in 1964 in a card game format. pic21988_md.jpg Another board game based on the 1972 version was made in 1973 by Milton Bradley with a second edition made in 1974 and a third edition of the game was made in 1976. pic421153_md.jpg pic1071613_md.jpg pic1115539_md.jpg Another version was released in 1986 by Milton Bradley. 4f416de31d319_1112n.jpg Two home games were made in 1999 and 2004 by Endless Games. pic964753.jpg pic588604_md.jpg Video, Computer & Mobile Games A PC game for DOS was released in 1990 by GameTek. 250px-43948-000411.jpg 250px-43948-000411B.jpg Games for the Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and PS3 via PSN were released in 2008 and again in 2009 by Ubisoft. price-is-right-wii.jpg imagesCA5BFLF8.jpg tpr.jpg purplus_2247_26449573.jpg price_is_right_wii.jpg !!d5csFg!2M~$(KGrHgoOKkQEjlLmWTSVBKezfMv(-Q~~_32.jpg 01_42831_0_0_ThePriceisRight2010Editi.jpg Price-is-Right-2010_PS3-Gameboxart_160w.jpg mzi.hlaierbf.175x175-75.jpg the-price-is-right-8482-hd.jpg A Wii, Xbox 360, PS3 via PSN, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, and Android video games was released in 2011-2012 as The Price is Right Decades. 1318996501-00.jpg 1321755849-00.jpg ACH003015036.1316805609.580x580.jpg tpirDecadesThumb.jpg mzm.xembcnli.175x175-75.jpg A mobile game based on "Cliffhangers" was released by Mobliss Inc. in 2004, a mobile version based on "Plinko" was released in 2005. 14547.jpg Electronic Games A Handheld Game was released by Tiger Electronics in 1998. 41ZedozlSIL.jpg 51zI503PKtL.jpg $(KGrHqF,!lkFBsdsy2hHBQoIhkL!NQ~~60_35.JPG A Tabletop Game was released by Irwin Toys in 2008. TPIRTable.jpg A plug n play game was released by Jakks Pacific in 2009. TPIR_games_JakksPacific.jpg AAAADFIeYdgAAAAAASEMqQ.jpg Online Games CBS.com featured an online Price Is Right-based game in the late 90s, which was plugged in the closing credits of each episode. The game consisted of choosing which of the four bidders in contestant's row was closest to the price without going over. A Facebook Game based on the show was released by Ludia in 2010, the game has two million monthly active users in just only two months after its launch. TPIR_facebookThumb.jpg Slot Machines A series a very popular slot machines were manufactured for North American casinos by IGT and WMS Gaming. 26173.jpg 26480.jpg 26534.jpg 26535.jpg 26610.jpg 37526.jpg 44695.jpg 5213085877_065b4f48eb.jpg TPIRSLOTS1.jpg TPIRCliffhangers.jpg In 2012, A Facebook game called TPIR Slots was released by Ludia, prior to this and iOS version was released as well. Price-is-Right-Slots-Logo-300x300.jpg mzl.ykvbmgsg.175x175-75.jpg DVDs A DVD game was released in 2005. GameTVDVD_PriceIsRight.jpg 135px-TPIRDVD2.gif A DVD compilation set featuring 20 episodes was released in 2008. PriceIsRight_BestOf_3D.jpg 0068390450858_500X500.jpg 51FvLZob52L._SL500_SS500_.jpg Novelty Goods An official online store with many TPIR novelty items was started in 2010. The link is in the Links section. A Day-to-Day calendar was released by Andrews McMeel publishing in 2010. 51GB-pK1gdL._SL500_SS500_.jpg A boblehead doll of Drew Carey can be purchased at CBS.com. drewbobble.jpg A ticket redemption game based on "Shell Game" was released by ICE in 2011, prior to this, a few "coin pusher games have also been released. 20327.jpg 173.jpg THEPRICEISRIGHT_l.jpg ICE_price_right.jpg Various scratch-off lottery tickets have been released based on the show. 523cv.jpg 682.jpg 747.gif 783.gif i632m.gif 366_priceisright2005.jpg priceisright.jpg homepage-callout1.jpg Various T-Shirts have been released based on the show. 26945.jpg 216278.jpg 216277.jpg Category:The Price is Right Category:Merchandise